Crimson Moon Deutsche Übersetzung
by Hasenkeks
Summary: Jetzt ist es du und ich." Ich machte eine Pause und sammelte schnell meine Gedanken als mich Edward von Nahem ansah, immernoch zögerlich. Die nächsten Worte die ich sprach enthielten mehr Wahrheit, als ich je gesagt hatte. "Du bist das was ich will. Jetzt
1. Chapter 1

Hallo liebe Leser, ich übersetze hier die grandiose FF Crimson Moon von Shesheme. Ich hoffe ich übersetze alles zu eurer und vor allem auch zur Zufriedenheit der Autorin.

Euer Häschen

Pairing: Jacob/Edward

Disclaimer: Weder ich, noch Shesheme, eignen uns die Charaktere oder die Story von der Twilight Saga an und verdienen auch kein Geld damit…

Kapitel 1

Jacobs POV

Die Definition Feind…wurde unklar für mich. Das was ich in meinem Herzen fühlte, passte nicht zu dem, was ich tief in meinen Gedanken wusste. Ich wusste einfach gar nichts mehr. Ich wusste nicht mehr wer ich bin und was ich wollte.

Hah.

_Was ich wollte._

Was ich wissen wollte war, in was ich mich da verstrickt hatte, ich war verwickelt mit _ihm_. Aber tief in meinem Inneren, da wusste ich es, _ich wusste es._ Ich wusste mit jeder Faser meines Körpers was passieren würde. Egal wie ich es drehte, es war nicht gut. Ich hatte gehört, man könnte sich nicht aussuchen, auf wen man sich prägte. Warum tat dann jeder so, als wäre es meine Schuld?

_Also, es war nicht meine Schuld. Es kam einfach so._

Ich wünschte, meine Schwester wäre noch am Leben. Sie hatte immer einen guten Rat. Aber sie ist nun mal nicht hier. Ich war ganz allein mit all dem und der Gedanke an _Das_ machte die Sache noch schwieriger.

Es gab eine Menge, was ich mir wünschte. Ich hatte eine gedankliche Liste:

_Jacobs Wunschliste_

_Auf Bella prägen_

_Den verdammten Edward Cullen umlegen_

_Meine Schwester von den Toten auferwecken_

_Zurückprägen (ist dass das passende Wort?) vom verdammten Edward Cullen (vielleicht sollte das an erste Stelle)_

_Versuchen nicht auszuflippen_

_Natalie um jeden Preis beschützen_

_Versuchen keinen Nervenzusammenbruch zu bekommen_

_Aufhören an den verfluchten Edward Cullen zu denken_

Ich musste zu geben, der letzte Teil funktionierte nicht wirklich gut. Meine Geist schien überschwemmt zu sein mit Gedanken von…_ihm. _Hört sich das einer an, ich klang wie eine alte eingeschüchterte Frau. Wie auch immer. Mein Kopf tut schon weh von dem ganzen Nachdenken.

Wo ist eine Aspirin, wenn man sie braucht?

Im Grunde… war alles vermeidbar. Die einzige Person um die ich mir Sorgen machte, war Natalie. Ich hatte die Verantwortung für sie, zur Hölle, ich würde sogar behaupten sie ist meine eigene Tochter. Rachel musste gewusst haben was sie tat, als sie mir Natalie in ihrem letzten Willen überließ.

Manchmal wunderte es mich, warum sie nicht lieber Rebecca oder Paps dafür ausgesucht hatte. Rachels Entscheidungen hatten immer ihre Gründe, und ich vertraute ihrem Urteil. Ich glaube, ich muss Natalie einfach weiterhin als mein Mündel nehmen.

Nach all diesen Sachen war ich frustriert, ich widerstand dem Drang in die Nähe von _ihm_ zu kommen. Wenn ich mich nur ein paar Centimeter nähere, wird er es wissen. Und Bella! Oh, Bella. Verdammt. Das ist eine Explosion, der ich versuche aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ich wusste noch, dass ich mit ihr Freundschaft geschlossen hatte, weil sie auf Natalie aufpasste. Ich war auch mal verknallt in sie gewesen. Ich hatte ihr alles von mir erzählt, sogar den Wolf-Teil, auch wenn ich das nicht durfte, aber ich war vernarrt in dieses Mädchen. Das ging so lange, bis sie mir sagte, dass sie nicht so für mich fühlte, wie ich für sie, dass wir nur Freunde waren und das sie mit _ihm_ seit fast 5 Monaten zusammen war.

Sie schlief also praktisch mit dem Feind…na ja meinem Feind sowieso. Das gab mir nur einen weiteren Grund _ihn_ zu hassen, und seine Rasse. Ich war mir sicher, ich war über ihn hinweg, also verbrachte ich eine Nacht in Bella's Haus und forderte das sie ihren Freund(bah)…ihrem besten Freund vorstellte. Bella und ich waren nun mal beste Freunde, da war es doch wohl nur fair, dass ich auf sie achtete. Das war mein Fehler, denn sobald er durch die Tür kam, _wusste ich es_. Wie ein Blitz rannte ich hinaus, noch bevor sie mir irgendwelche Fragen stellen konnten.

Scheiß Gedankenleser.

Mein Rudel wurde jedes Mal fuchsteufelswild deswegen, obwohl sie sich ein wenig daran gewöhnten. Besonders Leah machte mein Leben zur Hölle.

Gehässige Hexe.

Okay, so schlimm ist sie auch nicht, aber gibt man ihr einen Grund, hört sie nicht mehr auf. Sie ist gut im auf die Nerven gehen, glaubt mir. Mein Vater hat schon eine Weile nicht mehr mit mir gesprochen. Das ist okay. Ich mach mir darüber keine Sorgen, dass ist nur seine Art mit der Sache umzugehen. Wer könnte es ihm übel nehmen? Kein Vater möchte willentlich einen Vampir als Schwiegersohn.

Zurück zum Unausweichlichen. Einmal haben Sam und die Ältesten zusammen neue Beschränkungen für das Abkommen abgesprochen, und ich sollte es Edward verklickern.

Oh, Mist! Ich hab seinen Namen gedacht.

Nicht gut.

Hah, ich frage mich was die anderen denken werden, wenn ich ihnen sage das die kleine 6 Jahre alte Natalie telekinetisch ist. Ich war der Einzige, der von ihren _besonderen_ Fähigkeiten bescheid wusste. Rachel wollte sichergehen, dass ich es in ihrem letzten Brief an mich erfuhr. Sie fragte ob es für mich möglich wäre es zu verheimlichen (bis auf Rebecca und Paps), bis es unabdingbar wäre. Ich habe Natalie jetzt seit 3 Jahren, sie lebt mit mir in meinem Zimmer. Vater bot ihr Rebeccas und Rachels alte Zimmer an, aber wäre zu schwer für sie. Aber wir arbeiten an ihrer Kontrolle, sie hat manchmal Albträume( nicht regelmäßig, Gott sei Dank, so wäre das Haus nur noch kleine Stücke) zur Nacht, am nächsten Morgen ist alles in meinem Zimmer krumm und schief. Aber sie kann nichts dafür.

Natalie sieht genauso aus wie Rachel. Außer das sie die hellen grünen Augen ihres Vaters hat, ansonsten ist alles von Rachel. Die dunklen Locken, die Form ihres Gesichts, die Feinheit ihrer Haut, ihre Nase, ihr Mund es war unheimlich. Es war als hätte man eine Mini - Rachel, dass war auch einer der Gründe, warum es mir schwer fiel, sie zu akzeptieren. Meine Schwester war tot und Natalie war eine kleine dauerhafte Erinnerung an sie. Ich fühle jetzt natürlich anders, man gewöhnt sich an das Kind und ich liebe Natalie so sehr. Sie ist mein alles.

Mich um Natalie und Ed…_ihn_ gleichzeitig kümmern. Das würde nicht einfach werden. Hah, ich wette er liebt es, heraus zu finden, dass sie genauso wie er ist. Obwohl sie es besser hat, sie kann Gedanken nur lesen, wenn sie es möchte. Sie kann auch Gedanken versenden, dass machte sie mit mir die ganze Zeit.

„Jacob." Es klopfte zwei Mal.

„Komm rein." Ich setzte mich auf und rutschte an den Rand von meinem Bett, vorsichtig um Natalie nicht zu wecken, die ein Mittagsschläfchen auf ihrer eigenen Seite halten sollte, auf meiner Bettseite…unserer Bettseite.

„Sohn" Paps griff die Räder seines Rollstuhles und hatte Schwierigkeiten die richtigen Worte zu finden, dass nahm ich jedenfalls an. „Du weißt wie ich über _die_ denke. Und ich weiß du kannst nichts dafür…" er machte eine Pause und ließ die Worte ein wenig auf sich wirken. Es brachte mich einen Moment aus der Fassung, aber Gott sei Dank schüttelte er seinen Kopf, und brach daraus aus. „Alles was ich versuche zu sagen ist…ich unterstütze _dich_." Lustig wie er sagte _dich_ nicht_ es _oder _uns_. Ich nahm es ihm immer noch nicht übel. Er versuchte es, und es war ein Anfang.

„Danke Paps…das ist gut… zu wissen." Ich kratzte mich nochmals am Hinterkopf. Ich war nicht gut in so was wie Gefühlssachen, dass hatte ich wahrscheinlich von Paps, denn der nickte nur schnell mit dem Kopf als Antwort. „Ist das …Abkommen fertig?"

„Ja" seine Antwort schlug mir mitten ins Innere. „Wir warten auf dich. Kein Grund zur Eile." er rollte sich zurück. „Sam und Seth wollen mitkommen wenn du den Bluts…Cullen Jungen damit konfrontierst." Ich lachte leise. Vater versuchte wirklich sich zu benehmen.

„Sicher, sicher." Mein Magen fing an zu knurren, ich war am Verhungern. Ich könnte warten, aber ich hatte wichtigeres zu tun. Das war ein Jetzt oder Nie Moment. „Ich nehme Natalie mit." Mein Vater sah unsicher aus, aber er wusste wie umsichtig ich mit ihr zusammen war. Ich nahm sie immer mit mir überall hin. Außer es wurde zu gefährlich.

„Gut." Er rollte hinaus und ich seufzte. Nach ein paar Augenblicken nahm ich das Geräusch eines angeschalteten Fernsehers wahr, ich stand auf vom Bett und begann damit, mein Haar zu einem Pferdeschwanz zu bürsten. Gott, ich benahm mich wie ein Mädchen, das sich schick machte, für dieses furchtbare Treffen, nur weil ich wusste, _er_ ist dort.

_Blöde Prägungs-Nebeneffekte._

„Nat." rufe ich sanft rüber zum Bett. Sie grummelte nur und zog ihre rosa – Satin - Bettdecke über ihren Kopf. Ich kicherte und schüttelte den Kopf. Dieses Mädchen war einfach unmöglich. „Nat, Schläfchenzeit ist vorbei." Ich bekam keine Antwort. Ich rollte mit den Augen. Es war so gut wie unmöglich sie zum Mittagsschlaf zu legen, und wenn sie es dann doch mit sich machen ließ, war es eine Tortour sie wieder aufzuwecken. „Okay, dann, " Ich seufzte dramatisch und ich versuchte eine andere Methode. „Ich denke du bleibst hier solange ich Eiscreme hole…" Decken flogen hoch mitten in den Raum und wurden endlich auf das Bett gefeuert.

_Tja, hab deine Aufmerksamkeit oder?_

**Ich bin hungrig.**

Dann gehe und mach dir ein Sandwich, aber beeil dich, wir müssen bald los.

**Okay Onkel Jake.**

„Wo ist dein blauer Mantel, der, den dir vor kurzem Sue gekauft hat? Fragte ich, während ich im Raum mit lauter Mädchensachen bepackt war. Sie hatte mehr Klamotten als Paps und ich zusammen, und sie hatte jeden Tag wieder etwas neues an.

„Der blaue von Blau und Schlau oder der mit Tinkerbell?" fragte sie, während sie ihre gestreiften regenbogenfarbenen Turnschuhe anzog und weiße Socken. Ich seufze und zucke mit den Achseln.

„Macht das einen Unterschied?" frage ich ehrlich.

„Nimm den zu deiner Linken, Onkel Jake!" zeigte sie mit ihrem Finger und fing spontan an zu hüpfen. Zwei Sachen liebte und hasste ich an Mittagsschläfchen war, auch wenn ich ein bisschen freie Zeit für mich bekam, war danach ihre Energiereserve wieder aufgetankt.

„Klar, klar." Ich holte eine rote und rosa seidene Jacke raus mit, Emily Erdbeer raus und warf sie ihr zu.

„Danke" sie trug ihre Jacke aus dem Raum und ging in die Küche, bei meiner Vermutung. Ich konnte Schränke, Türen, Tassen und Teller klappern hören, alles zur selben Zeit. „Hi, Opa."

„Schau einer an, wer wach ist. Gut geschlafen?"

„Ja, Onkel Jake geht mit mir raus und holt Eiscreme!" ich schnaubte und zog mir die Schuhe an.

„Wow, wirklich? Vorsichtig mit dem Messer. Das klingt lustig."

„Ich bin vorsichtig Opa, siehst du! Guck, ohne Hände, ich werde besser." Ich greife meine Jacke und gehe zur Küche, wo Natalie trainierte Erdnussbutter auf ihr Brot zu bekommen.

„Du wirst wirklich besser." Antwortet mein Vater, als ich mich gegen die Wand lehne, und mit Ehrfurcht alles beobachte, ich war es gewohnt und trotzdem versetzte es mich jedes Mal in Erstaunen. Dann konzentrierte sie sich auf die Marmelade um den Deckel nur mit dem Blick ihrer Augen zu öffnen. Sie hob ihn leicht an und ließ es gut 1,5 Centimeter über den Tisch schweben, bevor ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür ihre Konzentration brach und die Marmelade quer über den Küchenboden verteilte.

„Oh Mist!" Natalie schmollte, aber sie lehnte sich nach vorne und hob das Glas vom Boden auf, darauf Bedacht nicht in die klebrige Masse zu steigen.

„Ist nicht so schlimm Nat, daran arbeiten wir." Ich schnappte mir den Wischer und säuberte den Boden, während mein Vater an die Tür ging.

„Mr. Black:"

„Sam, Seth. Jacob ist jeden Moment fertig." Ich drehte mich um und sah Seth und Sam im Flur stehen, während ich damit fort fuhr den Boden zu wischen. Ich winkte ihnen kurz, während Natalie ihr Sandwich aufaß, jetzt wo Gesellschaft da war, hüpfte sie danach energetisch in den Flur.

„Hi Sam! Hi Seth! Ihr kommt auch um mit Onkel Jake und mir Eiscreme zu holen!" Sam und Seth sahen sich einen Moment verwirrt an, bevor sie zu mir sahen. Ich schickte ihnen ein stummes Kopfnicken und darauf eine mentale Nachricht damit sie den Wink verstanden.

„Oh, klar. Natalie, wie geht's dir?" Seth war der erste der sprach.

„Mir geht's gut." Sie beendete ihr Mahl.

**Milch bitte Onkel Jake.** Ich öffnete den Kühlschrank, packte den Wischer zur Seite und besah mir wie weit ich gekommen war, und warf ihr einen kleinen Milchkarton zu.

„Das ist schön." Ergänzte Sam und sah auf seine Uhr. „Wir sollten uns langsam losmachen, wenn du noch Eiscreme kriegen willst."

„Gehen wir noch woanders hin?" fragte sie aufgeregt und leckte ihren kleinen Milchbart ab.

„Seth, bring sie zum Auto." Seth nickte und lächelte, als er die Hand von Natalie nahm, um sie zu Sams Auto zu führen. Als sie draußen waren, aus der Tür, drehte sich Sam zu mir. „Bist du…dir sicher?"

„Jetzt oder nie Sam. Jetzt klingt aber besser." Ich zog meine Jacke und schloss den Reißverschluss, während Sam nickte. „Bis später Paps."

„Sei vorsichtig." Mit der Information die ich überbringen sollte, dachte ich nicht das es möglich wäre.

_Nur mehr Benzin das man in Feuer kippte._

„Sei vorsichtig Nat, schmiere das nicht auf die Sitze." Sage ich zu ihr als ich von außen in das Fenster spähe. Natalie lutschte glücklich ihren gefrorenen Schokolade - Vanille Joghurt Wirbel, fest angeschnallt auf dem Rücksitz. „Bist du sicher, dass du ihnen gesagt hast das wir kommen?" frage ich nervös. Jeden Meter den wir näher an das Haus der Blutsauger fuhren, machte sich Unsicherheit in meinem Magen breit.

„Entspann dich Jacob, sie wissen es. Keine Überraschungen." Versicherte er ihr, während er eine Hand an dem stählernen Lenkrad ließ und die andere am Schaltknüppel. Seth saß hinten und sah aus dem Fenster in die entgegen gesetzter Richtung, nicht wirklich gesprächig, schickte mir aber mentale Unterstützung.

Ich war der Einzige der aus dem Auto gestiegen war, um Natalie ihre Eiscreme zu holen. Wir waren immer noch vor dem Eiscreme - Van und ich hatte es noch nicht geschafft wieder ins Auto zu steigen.

_Zeit schinden. Zeit schinden, das tust du, Jacob Black._

„Was bedeutet Zeit schinden?" fragte Natalie plötzlich und ich fluchte innerlich. Ich hatte vergessen, dass sie mich hören konnte. Sam sah amüsiert aus, bei der zufälligen Frage, wo er nicht wusste woher sie kam und antwortete,

„Zeit schinden, Natalie, ist etwas was dein Onkel gerade tut. Er hält uns davon ab, dort zu sein, wo wir sein müssten." Sam schickte mir einen scharfen Blick, den ich aber unschuldig abwimmelte.

„_Oh_." Sie leckte vier weitere Male an ihrem Eis. „Weißt du noch als du mich zum Doktor gebracht hast, Onkel Jake, wo du gesagt hast ich brauche meine Spritze bevor ich in den Kindergarten gehen kann?" Ich nickte. „Weißt du noch, dass ich Angst bekommen hab?" Natürlich, sie hatte den ganzen Raum auseinander genommen. Ich hatte sie irgendwie beruhigen müssen, sonst wären die Nadeln durch den Raum geflogen. „ Du hast gesagt es ist nur ein kleiner Pieks und es tut nicht lang weh." Ich nickte als sie mich anlächelte. „Hab keine Angst."

„Japp, hab keine Angst." Murmelte Seth und ich schickte ihm einen bösen Blick, ich _wusste _das er ihn fühlte. Nach zwei weiteren Minuten weiterem hoffnungslosen Zeit schinden kletterte ich in den Vordersitz und Sam parkte aus.

_Oh Gott, ich kotze gleich. Ich kann sie jetzt schon riechen._

„Typisch für sie das sie so weit außerhalb der Wälder leben." Sagte Sam und fuhr den Weg lang, die ihm die Cullens beschrieben hatte. Schließlich kamen wir an dem hübschen Haus mit der Glasfront an und Sam stellte den Motor ab. „Los, hol dir die Spritze ab, Jackey." Sam winkte und schmiss die Tür hinter sich zu, als ich Luft holte.

_Ich kann das._

„Los komm Jacob." rief Seth, als er Natalie beim aussteigen aus dem Wagen half.

_Ich kann das._

„Richtig" antwortete ich und löste meinen Sicherheitsgurt und folgte ihnen zur Haustür. Im Augenwinkel konnte ich den berühmt-berüchtigten silbernen Volvo sehen, ich wusste es war _seiner._

_Ich kann das Ich kann das Ich kann das Ich kann das Ich kann das_

„Willkommen." _Carlisle_ „Kommt doch bitte rein." Wir folgten ihm in das Wohnzimmer, wo auch schon die anderen waren.

_Sogar Bella ist hier! Sie ist neugieriger als sie sein sollte. Wenigsten schlage ich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe. Gott, ich muss kotzen. _ Edward schickte mir einen amüsierten und neugierigen Blick, was mein Inneres zum umdrehen bringt. Ich bin wie ein liebeskrankes Teenager Mädchen.

„Natalie, bleib bei mir." murmele ich und sie nickt, als sie ihre Eiscreme aufisst. Der ganze Raum war leise und wurde nach einer Weile unerträglich.

„Ich denke Jacob hat etwas_ sehr_ interessantes, was er euch mitteilen muss." Sam setzte sich auf die weiße Couch neben Seth, jetzt lagen alle Blicke auf mir.

_Verflucht seiest du Sam. _Edward kicherte atemlos, doch ich hörte es und schoss ihm einen Blick zu.

Er lächelte schief und schlang seine Arme um Bella, welche mich neugierig anstarrte.

„Richtig…also," ich machte eine Pause und räusperte mich. „Ich weiß nicht wie viel ihr über… das Prägen wisst."

„Oh! Ich weiß es! Das ist wenn ein Papa – Wolf eine Mama – Wolf ganz für sich allein findet." Erklärte Natalie und alle außer mir fingen über ihre Ausführung an zu Lachen.

„Ja, dass ist sehr interessant, aber was hat das mit uns zu tun." fragte Rosalie, ich denke so hieß sie, ich kannte sie nur aus Bellas Erzählungen. Sie beschrieb sie als schöne Blondine mit einer erschreckenden Aura. Die Worte blieben mir im Halse stecken, als ich Bella ansah.

„Es tut mir leid." sagte ich, aber es wurde falsch verstanden von Bella, denn sie wurde rot und ihre Kinnlade fiel in Schock nach unten.

„Ich? Jacob…ich weiß nicht…was ich dazu sagen soll…" _Er_ schaute mich sauer an, er mochte nicht was ich implizierte.

„ Das macht keinen Sinn, warum solltest du den weiten Weg bis hier her kommen um Bella das zu sagen? Ziemlich dumm wenn du mich fragst." Wies Rosalie hin, als sie erkannte was Bella meinte zu verstehen.

„Ich hab mich nicht auf Bella geprägt." Ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Ich bin geprägt auf…auf…" ich würgte „Edward". Es war als, sobald sein Name meinen Mund verließ, mich eine Welle unbeschreibbaren Gefühls überrollte. Dieses mal war er derjenige der verwirrt schaute, und Bella wütend.

„Ich verstehe das nicht. Also wirst du einen anderen Jungen heiraten? Wie werdet ihr denn Babys bekommen?" fragte Natalie in unschuldiger Verwirrung und als sie es sagte, macht es auch keinen Sinn für mich.

_Es war ein grauenhafter Tag, so viel weiß ich._


	2. Chapter 2

So, es geht weiter =)

Kapitel 2

Edwards POV

Dieser Hund konnte das doch nicht ernst meinen. Ich wollte das nicht mal näher in Betracht ziehen.

Ich, Edward Cullen, ein Hundert Jahre alter Vampir, die Prägung eines gerade jugendlichen Teenager Wolfes?

_Was ist das nur für ein kranker Witz. _

Für die letzte Stunde oder so, habe ich kein mehr Wort gesagt. Mein Geist war voll mit, nicht nur meinen Gedanken, sondern der Gedanken von allen um mich herum. Eine Schwierigkeit meiner Fähigkeiten, die ich in diesem Moment wirklich nicht brauchte. Es ist, als suche ich nach meinem Paar Schuhen, unter einem ganzen Berg anderer.

Ich musste zugeben, das machte einige komische Dinge verständlicher. Zum Beispiel warum der Köter das letzte Mal so fluchtartig abgehauen war, nur weil ich mich ihm genähert hatte.

Gott.

Ich möchte gar nicht daran denken, und nehmen wir nur die harmlosen Gedanken von ihm, er hatte bestimmt auch schon andere Gedanken gehabt. Selbst als er so schnell gegangen war, ich hatte trotzdem noch einen Vorgeschmack von ihnen bekommen. Ein Schauer rieselte durch meinen Körper, was ein seltsames Vorkommen war, seitdem ich keine Körpertemperatur hatte. Ich schob es auf die Abstraktion dieser Situation.

_Wie in dieser Welt sollte das funktionieren?_

Wollte ich das es funktionierte? Und Bella….oh_ nein_. Bella! Ein Blick zu ihr genügte mir, um zu sehen, dass auch Bella mit dieser Situation überfordert war. Ich habe sie noch nie so zerbrechlich gesehen. Sonst war sie nur so, wenn wir etwas Intimes zusammen, zum Beispiel das erste Mal, hatten. Sie hatte so viel Angst das ich sie verletze beim ersten Mal, das ich zu ungestüm bin.

_Vielleicht war es nicht die beste Zeit, jetzt an solche Sachen zu denken. Trotzdem kam ich nicht drum herum mich zu wundern…wie genau sollten Jacob und ich…_

Nein. Nein. Ich würde nicht einmal damit anfangen, über _solche_ Sachen nach zu denken. Ich meine, ich habe einige Sachen_ lesen_ können, und andere _sehen _können, oder sogar _getan _mehrere Male aber den richtigen…Akt …mit Jacob, das war zu viel, um es momentan zu fassen.

_Ich will das gar nicht fassen können, ich habe Angst davor. _

„…Abkommen für jetzt." Ich brachte meine Aufmerksamkeit zurück in die außen stehende Konversation, ich wusste dass ich das sowieso machen musste, denn schließlich ging es vielleicht auch um mich. Ich ignorierte die angespannten Blicke, die mir Jacob Black schickte. Ich blockte automatisch seine Gedanken aus, ich brauchte jetzt keine Ablenkung. In den Blicken, die mir meine Familienmitglieder sendeten, konnte ich genauso wie in ihren Gedanken die Besorgnis lesen. Ich war ein Meister darin die Gefühle zu verstecken, die ich gerade hatte, ich gab mich gerne als Sinnbild einer Statue und ich war sicher, die anderen würden mich auch gerade als eine solche sehen.

_Ich muss das dringend nur mit mir allein ausmachen._

**Edward geht es dir gut?** Alice schaute mich an, aber ich machte keine Anstalten zu Antworten. Nach all dem war ich ein bisschen wütend auf sie, auch wenn ich wusste, dass sie das nicht hatte kommen sehen, auch wenn sie es versucht hätte. Es war egal, welche Zukunftsvision sie hätte sehen wollen, sobald die Wölfe vorkamen, war alles verschwunden.

_Ich wundere mich ob meine Zukunft bei ihrem Blick auch verschwunden war…auch wenn Jacob hier auch nur aus einer Laune heraus gekommen wäre. Oh nein, hört sich das einer an, es wird einfach zu angenehm seinen Namen zu sagen._

Ich hasse es ausgeschaltet vom Schutz zu sein. Ich machte mir mehr Sorgen um Bella, als um alles andere. Ich versuchte meine Arme um sie zu schließen, aber sie versteifte sich, und ihr Körper sendete mir das Signal _nein_. Ich respektierte ihre Reaktion, ich würde ihr so viel Freiraum lassen, wie sie brauchte. Ich brauchte auch meinen Freiraum.

„ Du sagst also, in dieser ungefährlichen Situation, ist das Abkommen einfach _ungültig_?" Diesmal war es Jasper der sprach. Ich musste zugeben, dass machte auch mich neugierig. Ich beobachtete Sam wie er es versuchte besser zu erklären.

„Nein, dass ist nur weil die Situation momentan entschärft ist….seit…seit sich Jacob auf _Edward_ geprägt hat, " ich beobachtete belustigt wie Sam jaulte, als er meinen Namen aussprach.

**Bäh, seinen Namen auszusprechen bringt einen schlechten Geschmack in meinen Mund, ist ja noch schlimmer als ihr Geruch. Macht nichts, dass ist alles für Jacob. Alles für Jacob. **Ich persönlich ignorierte seine kleinen mentalen Kommentare und betrachtete lieber weiter sein genesendes Selbst.

„…im Grunde geben wir, nur dem Cullen Clan, die Erlaubnis auf unser Land zu gelangen." Sam machte eine Pause und rieb seinen Nacken. „Jeder eurer _außen stehenden Freunde _oder _Besucher_, haben nicht den Freifahrtschein. Wenn sie es doch tun, stellen wir das alles in eure Verantwortung, egal ob es eure Schuld ist, oder nicht. Die Regeln sind immer noch die Selben. Ihr beißt niemanden. Oder unser Kompromiss verfällt und es wird leider wieder so, wie es einmal war."

„Wir haben verstanden und danken euch für eure Verbesserung und werden es befolgen wie wir es schon immer getan haben." Carlisle stand auf, als Sam ihm ein kurzes Nicken schenkte. „Ich denke wir haben alle viel gehört und wären jetzt gerne alleine mit unseren Gedanken." Ich hätte nicht mehr zustimmen können, ich würde alles darum geben ein bisschen darüber nachdenken zu können. Sam und Seth standen auf, um endlich zu gehen, aber zu meinem Entsetzen zögerte Jacob.

„Ihr Jungs geht schon mal vor, Natalie müssen hier noch etwas erledigen." Jacob sprach leise und man konnte nicht überhören, wie sehr er sich wünschte, alles würde sich in Wohlgefallen auflösen. Das letzte was ich wollte war, eine Konfrontation mit Jacob Black.

„Bist du sicher Jacob, willst du wirklich nicht, dass wir auf dich warten?" fragte Seth und schaute erst mich, dann ihn an.

„Nein, ich muss noch mit Bella sprechen und…" **Gott, ich bin immer noch empfindlich wenn ich seinen Namen sage. **„Edward" **Ich MUSS darüber hinwegkommen. Vielleicht macht es das alles einfacher.**

„Oh das bezweifele ich sehr, Jacob Black." murmele ich leise, um sicher zu stellen, dass nur seine Ohren es hören, in der Hoffnung den jungen Wolf ein bisschen zu ärgern. Nagut, ich bekam was ich wollte, denn als nächstes wurde der junge Wolf rot.

_Interessant. Scheint einen gewissen Effekt auf den Welpen zu haben._

„Gut, aber wie soll-"

„Ich werde dafür Sorgen, dass sie sicher nach Hause kommen." ich sprach, weil ich mir bewusst war, wie besorgt sie um Jacob waren. Sie sahen zu Jacob, immer noch rot, der schnell nickte. Sie gingen ohne noch weiter etwas zu sagen.

„Können wir irgendwo alleine reden?" Jacob vermied jeglichen Augenkontakt zu mir und sah lieber auf seine Füße, in einer nervösen ungeduldigen Geste.

„Wir können zu Bella nach Hause gehen. Dort ist die privateste Möglichkeit, die es gibt, befürchte ich." Meine Augen wanderten über seinen Körper, bis ich in meiner Bewegung einfror und schnell nach Bella suchte.

**Du solltest wirklich aufhören mich zu überprüfen.** Ich stockte und schickte einen Blick in seine Richtung, den er erfolgreich ignorierte.

„Komm klar damit, Hund." sagte ich kalt und entdeckte Bella, wie sie mit Alice sprach. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu dem verärgerten jungen Teenager, lief ich zu ihnen rüber. „Bella" Sie versteifte sich, was mir gar nicht gefiel. „Ich sollte dich jetzt nach Hause bringen." sie nickte, sagte aber nichts. „Ich komme später." sagte ich zu Alice die mir ein kleines bestätigendes Lächeln schenkte. Ich konnte wirklich etwas Bestätigung gebrauchen, nachdem ich überlegte in was ich mich da hinein brachte.

„Hallo Natalie, Jacob." grüßte Mr. Swan, nachdem Bella die Tür geöffnet hatte und uns vorbei ließ. „Oh….Edward." ich musste mich anstrengen um nicht zu lachen, Mr. Swan hat mich noch nie gemocht. Es sah so aus als bekomme er endlich was er wollte, jetzt wo ich der Seelenpartner meines Feindes war.

„Papa, wir gehen hoch in mein Zimmer zum reden, kannst du auf Natalie aufpassen?" fragte Bella, Mr. Swan, der ohne zu zögern nickte. Jacob sah in leichter Besorgnis zu Natalie.

„Benimm dich Nat." sagte er streng und sie nickte.

**Keine Sorge Onkel Jake, das werde ich. Alles bleibt an seinem Platz. **Ich sah Jacob lächeln und danach kichern als er nickte. Er hatte das doch sicherlich nicht gehört oder? Ich hatte keine weitere Zeit zum nachdenken, denn wir folgten beide Bella hoch zu ihrem Raum. Sie wartete das wir beide drinnen waren, bevor sie die Tür hinter uns schloss.

**Oh Bella, ich hasse es dir so was an zu tun. Sie sieht so erschöpft aus. **Jacob saß auf ihrem Fensterbrett seine Arme überkreuzt ein Zeichen seiner Besorgnis. Er hatte aber Recht. Sie sah mager aus. Ich saß auf dem Stuhl an ihrem Computer und sie saß auf ihrem Bett. Nach dem sich alle gesetzt hatten, wurde es still, für eine ziemlich lange Zeit. Ich wollte nicht als erster sprechen, und es half auch nicht, dass Jacob nicht sprechen wollte.

„Wie lange Jake? Wie lange weißt du es schon?" netterweise brach Bella das Schweigen. Jacob seufzte und bewegte sich auf seinem Platz. Meine Aufmerksamkeit lag auf ihn, da wir beide auf eine Antwort warteten.

„Ein bisschen über einen Monat?" zuckte er zusammen, er wirkte unsicher und kratzte sich an seinem Hinterkopf. „Ich wollte es dir sagen Bells, wirklich, das wollte ich aber ….du und er ihr ward immer…und wenn er da ist kann ich nicht." gab Jacob zu, ich lehnt mich zurück in meinem Sitz und faltete die Hände über meinen Magen.

„Ist schon gut Jake." Bella seufzte und mein Blick wanderte zu ihr. „Ich liebe dich wie einen Bruder, und ich kenne dich besser als jeder andere. Ich weiß du würdest mich nicht aus Absicht verletzen." Beide, Jacob und ich jaulten auf als sie das Wort „verletzen" sagte. „Ich liebe dich und wir bleiben Freunde."

„Ich liebe dich auch Hells Bells." Jacob lächelte ein wenig. "Also heißt das, du passt immer noch auf Nat auf, für mich?" Bella kicherte.

„Ja, das werde ich weiterhin machen." Bella lächelte bevor sie zu mir sah. „Du weißt das es jetzt vorbei mit uns ist oder? Ich mag es nicht zu teilen." Ich nickte, auch wenn sie versuchte sich perfekt zu benehmen, ich konnte trotzdem das Zögern und den Schmerz in ihren Augen sehen. „Tu ihm nicht weh Edward, oder ich finde einen Weg dich zu töten." sagte Bella in so einer Ernsthaftigkeit, dass ich erschrak.

„Ähm" Jacob räusperte sich. „Du weißt aber schon das ich hier bin, oder Bells?"

„Ja ich weiß Jake." Bella stand auf und streckte sich. „Ich brauche trotzdem ein bisschen Zeit für mich. Also gib mir eine gute Woche oder mehr. Mir geht's es jetzt gut, aber wer weiß wie es morgen aussieht. Ich möchte nicht so enden indem ich etwas tue oder sage, was ich später bereue oder gar einen von euch verletze. Verstanden?" Wir nickten beide. „Gut, wenn ich euch nun bitte, euch selbst raus zu schmeißen?" Sie setzte sich zurück aufs Bett und Jacob und ich standen auf, um dicht gefolgt von einander das Zimmer zu verlassen.

„Gut Mr. Swan, danke. Wir gehen jetzt besser." Jacob schüttelte die Hand von Mr. Swan.

„Bitte nenne mich doch Charlie, Jacob, wir kennen uns seit du ein kleines Kind bist."

„Ich bin müde." sagte das kleine Mädchen mit dem Namen Natalie und rieb sich über die müden Augen und lehnte sich an Jacobs Bein.

„Okay, wir gehen in einer Minute." **Cullen, wir gehen.**

„Gute Nacht, Charlie." Sage ich, nur um den älteren Swan zu ärgern. Sein Kiefer verhärtete sich als er kurz nickte und wir endlich gehen konnten. Ich hüpfe auf den Fahrersitz, während Jacob noch dabei war, Natalie in ihrem Sitz fest zu schnallen, dann springt auch er in den Frontsitz neben mich.

„Versuche uns nicht umzubringen." Murmelt er, während er sich den Gurt nimmt und sich anschnallt. Ich ignoriere ihn, während ich vom Haus der Swan's zum Haus der Black's fahre. Die Fahrt ist sehr ruhig, das einzige Geräusch ist das Kratzen vom Scheibenwischer und der Regen, der auf die Scheibe knallt.

„Warum hasst er dich so sehr?" ich schaue rüber zu Jacob, der aber geradeaus sieht.

_So, der Hund versucht sich also an einer höflichen Konversation._

„Kann ich dir nicht sagen, Black." sage ich einfach.

**Vielleicht ist es weil du ein…**

„Entschuldige, dass habe ich nicht verstanden." zische ich, und beobachte, wie er zu mir sieht, aus meinem Augenwinkel.

„Sie kann uns hören." Ich sehe ihn verwirrt an. „Natalie. Meine Nichte. Sie kann auch Gedanken lesen. Sie hätte mich gehört, wenn ich dich verflucht hätte." Ich sah in meinen Rückspiegel, wo das kleine Mädchen friedlich schlief.

„Was kann sie noch?" ich richtete meine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf die nasse Straße.

„Sie kann Gedanken an andere senden."

_Dass würde das von vorhin erklären._

„Sie kann mich auch hören?" er nickte „Interessant."

„Sie kann Dinge mit ihrem Willen bewegen." Ich parke in der Einfahrt. „Sie ist telekinetisch."

„Sie ist begabt" Jacob sieht überrascht aus.

„Ja, das ist sie wohl." **Warum bleibt er nur so ruhig?**

„Hast du erwartet das ich deswegen austicke, Jacob?" frage ich während er rot wird.

**Bescheuerter Gedankenleser. **Ich kichere während er seufzt.

„Nein es ist nur…ich weiß nicht." Er zuckte mit den Schultern „Du bist so vertraut mit all dem."

„Warum sollte ich nicht?" er zog erneut die Schultern hoch.

„Sie wird auch bald ein Teil deiner Verantwortung sein." Jetzt war ich es, der überrascht aussah. „Richtig, du weißt es noch gar nicht." Er seufzt „Rechtlich bin ich ihr Vormund. Als meine Schwester starb, überließ sie mir Nat. Und seit wir…du weißt schon, wird sie auch ein Teil deines Lebens einnehmen." Stille füllte das Auto, als wir so völlig ruhig da saßen. „ Du hast noch gar nicht gesagt, wie du über all dies fühlst."

„Das ist, weil ich mir noch nicht sicher bin." Ich streiche mit einer Hand gedankenverloren durchs Haar, während er mich genau beobachtet. „Hör zu, ich brauche auch ein bisschen Zeit für das Ganze hier."

„Ja." Das ist alles was Jacob dazu noch sagt und im Auto ist es wieder still. Nach einer Weile löst er seinen Sicherheitsgurt und steigt aus dem Auto. Dann löst er auch seine schlafende Natalie aus dem Kindersitz, welche sich sofort an ihn klammert, und ich merke wie mein Auto wackelt. Jacob sieht mich an und lächelt ein wenig „ Entschuldige, dass passiert ihr einfach manchmal." Ich nicke nur. „Gute Nacht, Edward."

„Gute Nacht, Jacob." Ich warte bis sie ins Haus gegangen sind. Ich sah ihnen sogar noch nach, als die Tür geschlossen war. Ich guckte auch immer noch als ich mir sicher war, dass Jacob schlief. Ich war mir nicht sicher, als ich das Auto wendete und Richtung Heimat fuhr, warum gerade _das_ mich am meisten erstaunte. Ich konnte nicht anders als zu denken

_Ich habe jetzt meine eigene Familie…_


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Jacobs POV

Ich kann nicht glauben, dass es zwei Monate her ist, seit ich das letzte Mal mit Edward gesprochen habe. Ist aber schon in Ordnung. Er sagte das er Freiraum brauchte, und ich war mehr als glücklich das ich ihm diesen geben konnte.

_Trotzdem, er könnte wenigstens anrufen…mir sagen das er noch lebt…hihi…oh ja. Er ist ein Vampir. Er ist schon eine ziemlich lange Zeit tot. Blöde Prägungsnebeneffekte._

Ich hasste es, das ich mir eingestehen musste, dass ich immer noch wie eine neue Selbstverständlichkeit mich nicht nur um sein Wohlbefinden sorgte, sondern auch besorgt war, dass er seine Meinung geändert hatte und in eine neue Stadt gezogen war.

Gott sei Dank waren Bells und ich wieder Freunde, ansonsten hätte ich niemanden mit dem ich über all diese…Frustration reden konnte! Das war Edward Cullen. Pure Frustration und Verwirrung, so wie eigentlich alles war.

_Ich will es, ich will ihn, aber ich will nicht das es so ist. Ich meine, wenn es doch nicht funktioniert bin ich am Ende der verletzte Idiot._

War das Leben da um so kompliziert zu sein? War Gesellschaft dazu da, um auf zwei Individuen verteilt zu werden? Ich meine das Universum musste einen verschobenen Sinn für Humor haben, wenn es alles so weitergehen sollte.

_Liebe ist sooooo stressig. Ich gebe gerade zu das ich in ihn verliebt bin…oh nein. Ich werde Wahnsinnig, Edward Cullen treibt mich an den Rand des Wahnsinns. _

Ich meine, dass war nicht fair. Meine Nerven waren total niedergebrannt und er ist irgendwo und ganz entspannt, während ich mich auf dem Boden wälze, weil ich so verrückt nach ihm bin.

_Zwei Monate sind auch viel Zei,t um über etwas nach zu denken. Argh! Ich drehe mich wegen dieser Sache immer im Kreis. Und ich lande immer wieder an dem Punkt der Edward Cullen heißt. Oh Gott, ich denke zu viel an ihn. Er denkt bestimmt gerade nicht an mich…_

„Du tust es schon wieder." sagte Bella zu mir, wohlwissentlich das sich eine leichte Röte auf meinem Gesicht ausbreitete. Sie durchbrach meinen Gedankenstrom, was mich erleichterte und verwirrte.

„Was?" ich wusste das es keinen Sinn machte Bella täuschen zu wollen, sie kannte mich einfach zu gut.

„Du denkst an ihn." Bella sieht mich näher an, was mir nicht hilft, weil ich noch mehr rot werde und anfange zu stottern wie ein Idiot. „Entspann dich, Edward ist eine gute Person, er versucht nur alles zu verstehen."

„Sicher, sicher." sage ich nur und knabbere einen Moment an meiner Nagelhaut. Ich war sowieso schon gereizt, ich saß in Bellas Raum und war so weit weg von Natalie.

Okay, ich war ein bisschen überdramatisch, ich wusste genau wo sie war und genau genommen war sie gar nicht so weit entfernt von mir. Trotzdem, sie in meinen Augenwinkel zu haben beruhigte mich. Ich denke so geht es mir mit allen Leuten, für die ich tiefe Gefühle habe.

_Das würde auch erklären, warum ich so verkrampft wegen Edward Cullens Abwesenheit war. _

„_Hörst _du mir überhaupt zu?!" Bella's höchst gereizte Stimme brachte mich erneut aus meinen Träumereien. Ich lächelte sie verlegen an und duckte mich, als sie mir die Hand ins Gesicht schlagen wollte. „Du bist unmöglich Jacob Black, weißt du das?" Ich öffnete meinen Mund um ihr zu antworten, aber sie war noch lange nicht fertig. „Ich meine, schau dich an, du bist ganz angespannt und in dich gekehrt, dabei ist heute dein Geburtstag! Wo ist die Fröhlichkeit?!"

_Edward Cullen hat sie gestohlen._

„Stop! Ich kann praktisch seinen Namen in deinen Augen lesen! Du bist ja noch schlimmer als ich damals." Bella ignorierte prompt den dunklen Blick voller Missgunst, den ich in ihre Richtung schickte. „Ich hab ihnen gesagt ich wäre keine gute Ablenkung aber sie zählen auf mich, seit ich deine beste Freundin bin…" Bella seufzte und ihr Geschwafel verwirrte mich. „Du lenkst dich schon selbst genug ab, ich brauch da gar nicht so viel tun. Komm jetzt, es ist Zeit zu gehen." Bella stand auf und schmiss mir meine Jacke aus ihrem Kleiderschrank zu. Ich befolgte ihren Befehl ohne viel Gegenwehr. Ich war sowieso viel zu beschäftigt.

_Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen. __Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen._

Das war der Strom meiner Gedanken. Lächerlich, oder?

„Oh nein. Ich gehe da nicht rüber. Ich hasse Überraschungsfeiern!" winsele ich, während Bella versucht, unnachgiebig wie ich betonen möchte, mich aus den Truck, den ich für sie wieder zusammen gebaut habe, zu drücken auf den Strand von La Push. Aus meiner Körperhöhe und Dank besonderer Fähigkeiten, konnte ich Zelte erkennen.

„Jake. Das hat alles eine Menge Mühe bereitet…und…du…musst…jetzt da…raus!" Bella zerrte an meinem Arm während sie sprach, doch ich hielt mich an meinem Sitz fest. „Ah! Gut, aber du wirst Natalie damit enttäuschen!" Das erregte dann doch meine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Wieso…?" fragte ich vorsichtig und Bella zuckte zusammen, als sie ihre Sorgen - frei Fassade aufsetzte.

„Oh, sie hat uns viel geholfen und war ganz glücklich darüber, etwas für ihren Onkel Jake tun zu können, den sie so sehr liebt." Ich grummelte laut und löste meinen Gurt, während Bella kicherte und schon mal vorraus ging, um Freunde und Familie zu begrüßen.

„Gemeine, erpresserische, beste Freundin." Ich schob die Hände in meine Hosentaschen und schlurfte über den Sand, zu dem Thema für meinen 16. Geburtstag.

„Überraschung!" riefen alle zusammen als ich in ihren Blickwinkel trat.

„Ja ja." murmelte ich und alle lachten, ich fand es aber überhaupt nicht lustig. Ich hasste Leute die eine große Sache aus mir machten.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Onkel Jake!" Natalie rannte auf mich zu, und ich fing sie sofort auf, und drehte sie im Kreis, und ich merkte wie meine Stimmung umschwang. Natalie war immer gut, um mich glücklich zu machen, oder mich wieder zu beruhigen.

„Danke dir." ich legte meine Stirn an ihre. „Ich habe gehört du hast mit geholfen."

„Klar!" sie strahlte und streckte ihre Brust raus, was mich zum Lachen brachte. „Los! Ich weiß was du als erstes machen kannst." Ich folgte ihr zum Volleyballnetz, dass auf gehangen war Sam, Seth und Quil waren schon da und bereit zum spielen. „Ich bin der Schiedsrichter. Jetzt spiel." Ich tat wie mir geheißen, nur um sie glücklich zu machen. Das Spiel hat Spaß gemacht, leider hat aber mein Team verloren. Sam hatte keine Gnade mit mir, auch wenn heute mein Geburtstag war.

„Essen ist fertig!" rief Sue und ich konnte meinen Vater und Charlie am Grill sehen, sie machten Burger und Hot Dogs.

_Lecker. Ich verhungere. _

Ich schlang schnell mein Essen herunter, dankbar dafür, dass ich, als Geburtstagskind, als Erster serviert bekam. Alles in allem war alles gar nicht so schlimm und nach meinem 5. und 6. Teller hörte ich auf zu zählen und ich spielte noch ein paar mehr Sachen, Frisbee, Golf und Football. Die Sonne ging unter und es wurde ein Lagerfeuer gemacht.

„Onkel Jake sollte jetzt seine Geschenke öffnen." Legte Natalie laut fest und alle schienen ihr zu zustimmen und bevor ich mich versah, lag ich unter einem Haufen von Päckchen und eingewickelten Paketen. Ich habe wirklich cooles Zeug bekommen, Spiele und Schuhe, Shirts und ein paar neue Schraubenzieher, um meinem Hobby, dem Maschinen basteln, noch besser nachkommen zu können.

_Ich bin froh, dass mich alle so gut kennen._

Ich war nicht mal wirklich böse darüber, dass ich soviel Geld bekam, welches nach entdecken sofort in die Tasche gesteckt wurde. Als ich damit endlich durch war, setzte ich mich genau vor das Lagerfeuer, nahm mir einen Marshmallow steckte ihn auf einen Stock und spielte damit über dem Feuer.

Inmitten der endlich aufkommenden Ruhe und Entspannung, kam Bella zu mir herüber gerannt, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, was mich zum schmunzeln brachte, aber auch Neugier aufsteigen ließ. Aber als ich einen bestimmten Geruch aufnahm, erbleichte ich, deswegen hatte sie mich so angesehen. _Sie_ waren hier. Ich war mir nicht sicher ob _sie _eingeladen waren, aber _sie _waren einfach rücksichtslos erschienen. Meine Wolfsbrüder beobachten das aus gewisser Entfernung.

_Großartig. _Die _Schwäger_ waren da. Das hieß ich musste das ganze _Begrüßungsgetue_ machen. Ich schluckte und machte Sam und den Anderen klar, dass alles in Ordnung war. Ich stand seltsam da und grüßte sie, während sie mir Geschenke übergaben, die ich nicht wollte, aber ich hatte eben Manieren.

„Alles Gute von uns allen. Tut uns Leid das wir nicht bleiben können." sagte Alice und lächelte als ich nickte, und ihr höflich zurücklächelte. „Edward bestand darauf, dass wir nicht länger bleiben, als es nötig wäre. Ich denke er will dich ganz für sich allein." flüsterte sie den letzten Teil in tiefer Stimme, und ich kann nichts gegen den plötzlichen Rotschimmer auf meinem Gesicht tun.

_Er ist also hier, hah._

„Ja das bin ich." eine weiche und fließende Stimme kam von meiner linken Seite und ich kann kaum den Drang unterdrücken vor Glück zu erzittern. „Alice, ich glaube, ihr wolltet gerade _gehen._" Edward stand in meiner Nähe und schickte einen Blick zu Alice. Sie lächelte und hüpfte zu dem Rest ihrer Familie, die noch einmal zum Abschied winkten.

_Hmm, seltsam. _Edward kicherte und ich erinnerte mich daran, dass er neben mir stand.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch Jacob." Er schenkte mir ein Lächeln und ich versuchte nicht zu sehr daran zu denken, wie sehr ich es mochte - ich mochte es sehr - aber das Grinsen was sich auf seinem Gesicht bildet, zeigte mir dass ich einen guten Job erledigte und ich schaute ihn finster an.

„Danke" sagte ich nur und gehe zum Tisch, wo alle meine anderen Geschenke stehen.

„Du kannst sie alle in mein Auto bringen." Edward war so klug und hielt Abstand. Ich ziehe die Augenbraue hoch und Edward grinst mich an. „Ich bringe dich nach Hause, wenn das hier vorbei ist. War nur so nen Gedanke."

„Ach, tust du das?" Ich kreuze meine Arme vor der Brust und er nickt. „ Wie nett von dir, aber ich lehne ab." Ich schnaufte und legte meine Pakete zur Seite um mich von dem Mann abzulenken, über den ich am liebsten herfallen und die komplette Kontrolle überlassen würde.

„Sei nicht anstrengend Jacob. Komm, geh mit mir spazieren. Ich denke da gibt es ein paar Dinge über die wir sprechen müssen." Er hielt schon meinen Arm und wir waren auf einem Weg, der weit weg von der Party führte. Erst als wir ein paar Kilometer entfernt waren löste er seinen, außergewöhnlich sanften Griff, auf. Ich versuche erneut nicht daran zu denken wie gut seine Kälte in meine ungewöhnlich warme Haut sickert. „Ich hab lange darüber nachgedacht…" beginnt er.

„Soviel habe ich auch schon gewusst." murmele ich, immer noch enttäuscht über seine zweimonatige Abwesenheit, während wir eng aneinander zur Küste liefen. Ich kann nicht anders als seine Haut zu bewundern, die glänzte, fast schon geisterhaft in diesem speziellen Licht. Das brachte mich dazu auf zu sehen in einen, erstaunlich wolkenlosen Himmel.

_Vollmond. _Ich kann nichts gegen meine willkürliche Denkweise tun, aber ich bemerkte es.

„Du siehst hübsch in diesem Licht aus." Edward summte nachdenklich und sah zu mir herüber. „Was stimmt an diesem Werwolf Vollmond Ding?" Ich antwortete nicht. Ich versuchte vergeblich nicht rot zu werden, aber es funktionierte nicht wirklich gut. Er kicherte und sah weiter gerade aus. Die Luft um uns begann langsam zu knistern. „Als erstes war ich völlig Objektiv." Edward sah mich an, aber ich schaute stur gerade aus. Ich versuchte unlesbar zu bleiben, während er sprach, auch wenn seine Fähigkeit Gedanken zu lesen, keine große Hilfe war. Also hielt ich meine Gedanken so gut zurück, wie ich konnte, auch wenn ich geduldig darauf wartete, dass er fort fuhr. Er enttäuschte mich nicht. „Aber dann dachte ich darüber nach, wie unvernünftig ich war. Siehst du, Jacob ich mag dich, du bist so wie keiner den ich jemals getroffen habe. Und ich weiß das ich dich nicht sonderlich gut kenne, " er machte eine Pause bevor er weiter redete. „Ich denke…Ich _fühle _das…da eine Menge Potenzial ist von dem, was uns zu etwas Gemeinsamen werden lassen kann."

„Und was genau soll das sein?" frage ich und er zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Ich bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher, aber ich bin gewillt es heraus zu finden." Edward hielt an und brachte auch mich dazu anzuhalten. Wir waren weit genug gelaufen um unsere Privatsphäre zu haben.

„Das ist gut…" Ich war mir nicht sicher, was ich sonst noch sagen sollte. Ich war glücklich und unsicher. Edwards bezauberndes Lächeln schlug den unsicheren Part in die Flucht.

„Ich habe aber trotzdem eine Bedingung." sein Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen und ich wusste, dass er was im Schilde führte. Ich verschränkte meine Arme und lehnte den Kopf zurück um ihn zu beobachten, als fände ich eine Antwort.

„Welche wäre?"

„Ich möchte, dass du mich heiratest." Ich hustete wie verrückt, ich hatte mich wegen dieser sechs kleinen Wörter verschluckt.

„Ernsthaft?!" Ich klopfe auf meine Brust um das Brennen weg zu bekommen und er versichert mir die Antwort mit einem Kopfnicken, als er mich mit Belustigung ansah.

„Es gibt nichts, was ich mir mehr für dich wünschen würde, als Jacob Cullen zu werden." Edward behielt einen ernsthaften Ton als er mit mir sprach.

_Jacob Cullen?_

„Warte mal, wie kommt es das ich deinen Nachnamen annehme?" Ich schaute ihn an, aber er sah nicht verärgert aus, sondern eher so, als hätte er das erwartet.

„Edward Black klingt nicht so ansprechend. Jacob Black aber…"

„Du hattest eindeutig zu viel Zeit darüber nach zu denken." Ich drehte mich um, weil ich zurück zum Lager zu gehen wollte und hörte ihn hinter mir kichern.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung." Da war etwas…ich weiß nicht…sexuelles so wie er es aussprach. Vielleicht interpretierte ich da auch zu viel herein. Egal, trotzdem reagierte mein Körper darauf.

_Denk an dicke Kinder die sich um Speck prügeln…_

„Ich bringe dich nach Hause Jacob. Was wäre ich sonst für ein Freund, wenn ich meinen _Verlobten_ nicht Zuhause in Sicherheit sehen kann."

„Ich fühle mich wohl bei dir Cullen, aber nicht so wohl. Ich bringe dich eventuell um, wenn du mich noch mal so nennst." Ich kratze an meinem Ellbogen und merke, dass ein kühler Wind aufkommt. „Du kannst mich nach Hause bringen, aber ich habe nie in das ganze Hochzeitszeug eingewilligt." Bei der Rückkehr griff ich mir eine Dose Brause, ich hatte Durst, und war ein wenig hungrig.

_Ich hätte jetzt schon noch gerne ein Stück Kuchen. _Bevor ich mich auch nur bewegen konnte, war Edward verschwunden und nach wenigen Augenblicken wieder neben mir, mit einem Stück Schokoladenkuchen. Widerwillig nahm ich es an, ich wusste doch das er mich nur überzeugen wollte Ja zu sagen. Aber ich war nicht so einfach rein zu legen.

„Kuchen wird meine Meinung nicht ändern Cullen."

„Natürlich nicht Mrs. Cullen. Ich könnte dir auch jederzeit dicke Kinder die sich um Speck prügeln bringen." Ich wurde von Kopf bis Fuß rot, als er daneben stand und leise lachte, drang er in jeden Centimeter in mich ein, wahrscheinlich konnte er es in die unendliche Spanne seiner Erinnerungen packen.

_Ich hasse dich. So sehr. _Wir wussten beide das es nicht stimmte.

„Hilf mir einfach die hier in dein Auto zu bekommen." Ich schlang meinen Kuchen herunter, murmelte Flüche über nervige und neugierige Vampire. Ich nahm mir einen Arm voll Geschenke und machte mich auf den Weg zu seinem silbernen Volvo. „Ist es irgendwie möglich, dass du nicht meine Gedanken liest?"

„Du könntest aufhören zu denken." schlug Edward vor und ich ließ meine Geschenke sorglos in seinen Kofferraum fallen. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf über meine Reaktion und fing an die Präsente fein säuberlich zu sortieren, ich verdrehte meine Augen und schaute ihm zu.

„Nenne mich nicht noch einmal Mrs. Cullen." Ich lehnte mich an sein Auto, Arme verschränkt, als er den Kofferraum schloss. Er steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen, sah zum Strand und dann zu mir.

„Alles was du tun musst ist Ja sagen, Hündchen." Er lächelte und zeigte seine Zähne. „Außerdem Jacob, wenn du wirklich darüber nachdenkst, sind wir schon seit dem Zeitpunkt verheiratet, seitdem du dich auf mich geprägt hast. Es ist klar, dass man sagen kann, dass wir eine sehr _lange_ Zeit zusammen sein werden."

„Ja aber…das ist nicht das Selbe." Ich klang lächerlich wimmernd, aber er frustrierte mich schon wieder zutiefst. „Und wenn es schon so ist, warum willst du dann noch heiraten?" ich wurde nervös, als er auf mich zukam, er hielt nur einen Centimeter vor mir und drehte sich halb weg von meinem Körper. Plötzlich war es so, also wären elektrische Impulse in mir, die versuchten auszubrechen, um sich mit ihm zu verbinden.

_Kontrolle Jacob. Kontrolle._ Ich traute mich nicht irgendeinen körperliche Kontakt herzustellen und ich stöhnte als er seine Augenbraue hob. Also_ hatte_ er es gehört.

„Weil," Edward brachte mich zum schütteln, so wie er an meinem Körper herunter sah. Er sagte nichts mehr, und ich wünschte mir wirklich mal seine Gedanken lesen zu können, um zu wissen, an was er gerade dachte. „Lass uns nach Hause fahren."

„Klar, klar!"

_Ehrlich, ich denke die Dinge sind gut wie sie gerade sind._

„Weißt du es?" Edward verschloss die Türen als wir im inneren seines Wagens waren, und ich den Sicherheitsgurt umlegte. Natalie würde sicherlich mit Bella oder Paps nach Hause fahren. Er hatte es mir gesagt, noch bevor ich los gegangen war.

„Lass es uns nur nicht komplizierter machen, als es eh schon ist." Ich lehnte mich zurück, und versank im Sitz, als er das Auto startete.

„Keine Sorge Jacob. Ich bekomme dich schon noch dazu, Ja zu sagen. Ich werde die Sache für dich ganz _langsam_ angehen lassen." Edward schoss mir ein –umwerfendes- Grinsen zu und ein Zwinkern, dass mich bis zum Innersten erhitzte.

_Scheiß Hormone. _Edward lachte darüber, aber ich durchbohrte ihn mit meinen Blicken.

„Du bist sehr altmodisch Edward."

„Ich bin eben alt."

„Du weißt wie ich das meine."

„Natürlich weiß ich das Hündchen, ich mache mich nur ein bisschen lustig über dich."

„Naja, daran musst du aber noch arbeiten."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich das noch hinbekomme. Ich meine in der Zeit, in der du dich auf deine Hochzeit fokussierst. Ich seufzte und barg mein Gesicht in den Händen. Edward war beschäftigt damit auf meine Kosten zu lachen. Er war erbarmungslos. Der einzige Gedanke der mir während der Fahrt durch den Kopf ging war:

_Das wird eine ziemlich lange Ewigkeit._


End file.
